1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand knitting, and more particularly to devices for facilitating hand knitting by at least partially supporting the weight of the knitting needles and the knitted work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of single needle "holders" are known. Typical of these is the holder found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,816. Generally speaking, the prior art needle holders usually comprise a short stick through which the needle is inserted, with the stick being adapted to be tucked into the belt of the user. Typically, this type of holder is used to support a third needle when the user is knitting a tubular piece of clothing such as a sock. The other two knitting needles are manipulated in the usual manner.
Another well known type of knitting needle holder is a leather device, again worn on the belt of the user. The leather device is provided with a plurality of openings extending therethrough at different angles for holding the needle at different angles to accomodate the physical characteristics and techniques of the knitter. Another knitting needle holder comprises a crocheted pouch with elasticized opening to accomodate many sizes of "heads" of conventional knitting needles. The pouch is attached to a finger ring, or bracelet, by a cord or chain and can be adjusted into proper length by tying a knot in the cord at the appropriate place.
All of the known needle holders are adapted for use only with a single, conventional 14 inch long needle and, at best, supply only minimal partial support for the work.
It is highly desirable to be able to produce a very wide seamless piece of knitted work. Conventionally, relatively narrow pieces are knitted on a pair of 14" standard needles, and the resulting strips or panels are then sewn or crocheted together. The width of a seamless piece of knitted work is limited by the number of stitches the user can "cast on" a knitting needle.
Relatively wide panels of knitted work are sometimes produced on circular knitting needles, but the desired speed of knitting is not possible with circular knitting needles because they cannot be used with a holder.